


With You I'm Whole (With You I'm Home)

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: On the Outside Looking In [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEOliver, Cute Felicity Smoak, Cute Oliver Queen, Domestic Fluff, EA Felicity, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, Protective Oliver Queen, Season 2 Olicity, Season 2 feels, Slow Burn, olicity - Freeform, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: "You wanna fry, kiwi man?” Felicity asks in a drawn-out voice and Oliver just pulls his lips together as he tries to hold his glare. But then she’s pressing the fry up against his mouth with twinkling eyes and a fit of giggles, the damn blue lollipop still trapped between her bright pink lips, and when her fingers finally graze against his mouth Oliver is suddenly a little less composed and a lot more flustered."(Or, Oliver stops by Felicity's apartment with a peace offering and some relentless knocking before the door is swinging open and he's met with none other than Donna Smoak. He's a bit frazzled, Felicity's a bit confused, and Donna Smoak is ten times convinced that Oliver Queen is in love with her daughter).





	With You I'm Whole (With You I'm Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is choppy and jittery and totally reflective of the fact that I _really_ should be studying for my finals and not doing this, so I apologize. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! (I'm gonna go study for literally everything in the world now. ahhhhhhhhh)!!!

“Felicity?”

Oliver raises his closed fist towards Felicity’s apartment door, knocking sharply before leaning back against the wall to wait. He hears a bit of shuffling, but it stops as quickly as it starts and a minute goes by before Oliver’s knocking again.

“Felicity, c’mon. Don’t be mad at me just because Diggle decided it’d be smart to put orange juice by your computers.”

He pauses.

“Alright,” Oliver continues in defeat. “ _I’m_ sorry. You were right. I was the one that knocked it over. Roy and I were cleaning out the tennis ball machine before target practice and we _may_ have forgotten to re-position it.”

Oliver folds his arms across his chest, a hard glare fixed against the door as he lets out an exasperated huff.

“You know I can just come in through your window, right -,”

The swings the door open, and the small grin that had started to form on Oliver’s lips is quickly replaced by a frown when he realizes the petite blond before him is not Felicity. There’s a small burst of panic that floods through him because _she left the Foundry an hour ago, she should be home._ But then the panic is gone because while the woman in front of him is dressed and manicured in a way very different to that of Felicity’s style, her eyes are nearly identical to the bright blue ones Oliver has come to associate with warmth and safety and home.

“You’re Felicity’s mother.”

It’s more of a statement than anything, and the older blonde barely manages to get out a small “I am. I’m Donna, and you -,” before the sharp snap of heels against tile sounds in the hallway.

Both turn instinctively towards the noise, and while Oliver’s eyes remain on the approaching figure, Donna Smoak’s curiosity quickly pulls her attention back to the man in front of her.

Oliver can feel a small smile tugging at his lips the minute he sees the familiar swish of Felicity’s ponytail. She’s listening to music – that much he can tell. Her hips are swaying and she’s humming along in a key that’s so off-tune but _so_ Felicity that Oliver’s hit with a wave affection that leaves his heart beating ten times too fast.

There’s a bright blue sucker wedged between her lips and when she’s almost halfway to her apartment Felicity does a small twirl that pulls a giggle from her lips and yeah, Oliver is definitely smiling.

It’s only when he glances down and sees the small bag of Big Belly clutched in her hand that Oliver lets out a sardonic laugh.

Her eyes flash up then, and Oliver stares at her in disbelief for the remainder of her walk up to the door because she was _just_ lecturing him on his almost non-existent and terrible eating habits - _you only eat like, a kiwi, a day, Oliver_ \- and here she is waving around a literal bag of heart attack.

It’s as if she can read his mind because in the next second she’s pulling out her headphones and holding up a finger to his mouth as if to shush him.

“I had a balanced lunch.”

“You had three cups of coffee and an expired candy cane.”

Felicity just stares wide-eyed up at Oliver, her brows furrowing defensively. “It wasn’t expired -,”

“It was definitely expired.”

"How would you know - ,"

"It's the same candy cane that's been at the bottom of your purse since last Christmas," Oliver cuts in. "I don't think candy canes can grow mold, but I'm absolutely _sure_ it was starting to look a little fuzzy - ,"

"Hey, don't you make fun of my candy cane."

Oliver’s eyes are stern, but the older woman can see the way his lips tug at the edges - can see the way the corners of his eyes crease as he stares back at the young blonde in amusement.

“Besides," Felicity starts, jabbing a finger into his hard chest. "You have no room to talk, mister. You have the diet of a _fruit fly_."

It's then Felicity’s eyes skate over Donna’s form, widening as they register what they are seeing and snap back to fall on the amused expression of her mother, and suddenly both her and Oliver are very aware that they’re still in the middle of the hall and very much not alone.

“Mom!” Felicity squeaks.

 _Mom,_ Oliver mouths because yeah, he can see the resemblance and he’s already made the assumption. But still.

There’s a mess of squeals and a shuffling of bodies as Felicity is wrapped up in her mother’s arms, and her almost terrified, “What are you doing here,” comes out muffled against Donna’s shoulder.

Felicity pulls back from her mother’s embrace and turns to Oliver then, eyebrows still drawn together in confusion.

“Wait, what are _you_ doing here?”

She turns back to her mother, her ponytail swaying with each spin.

“How’d you even get in?”

“The girls and I wanted to surprise you for an early birthday,” Donna says excitedly, her hands folded together in front of her chest. “And your door was unlocked, so -,”

“Your door was _unlocked?”_

Felicity can feel more than see Oliver’s glare on her as she turns to face him.

“Ah, there’s your aneurysm face. I was starting to miss him.”

There’s a twitch in Oliver’s jaw that’s definitely not amusement and Felicity bites back a smile when he narrows his eyes at her. “Unlocked, Felicity. _Unlocked_. Wh-,”

“Oh please, Oliver, you _just_ said you would climb through my window,” She snorts at his caught expression, “Yeah I heard that.”

“It was a _joke,_ Felicity. Please tell me that’s not open too?”

Oliver’s voice comes out a little higher pitched than normal and there’s definitely a hint of hysteria there because _mirakuru soldier army_ , but Felicity just presses her lips together and tilts her head at him with a raised eyebrow. After all, she knows that he knows that she always keeps her window unlocked.

For him.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” His sigh comes out exasperated and frustrated and all things in between but he settles for a small huff and grumbly frown and Felicity gladly takes it as a win.

She flashes him a sweet smile, the lollipop bright blue between her fuchsia painted lips, before shoving her hand into her take out bag to retrieve some food in an attempt to pull Oliver away from the blanket of brooding he was about to wrap himself under.

“You wanna fry, kiwi man?” Felicity asks in a drawn-out voice and Oliver just pulls his lips together as he tries to hold his glare. But then she’s pressing the fry up against his mouth with twinkling eyes and a fit of giggles, the damn blue lollipop still trapped between her bright pink lips, and when her fingers finally graze against his mouth Oliver is suddenly a little less composed and a lot more flustered.

Felicity matches Oliver’s own stare until he finally gives in and opens his mouth, and if she’s at all affected by the way his tongue brushes against her finger as he takes the fry, it’s nothing compared to the how Oliver can only follow her movements with a blank stare as she innocently licks the remaining salt from her fingertips. His brain is absolutely and one hundred percent complete mush and it’s only when he sees a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye that he remembers that Felicity’s _mother_ is standing right next to them. He lets out a small cough and his lips curl into a nervous smile as he feels the blood rush to his face.

Donna Smoak has her own smile draped across her pink stained lips as she watches the interaction unfold between her daughter and Queen Consolidated’s famous CEO. And, while she has only come to know Oliver Queen through the many tabloids and gossip columns gushing over _America’s Most Eligible Bachelors,_ the man standing in front of her is nothing like the suave and stoic playboy billionaire that she had expected.  

Instead, he’s blushing and grinning shyly and absolutely and irrevocably taken with the babbling, spitfire blonde in front of him. He’s not in a suit, he’s not even in jeans. The man’s in sweats and a form-fitting athletic shirt that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. He’s well-dressed but still modest, and while it may not mean much to some, Donna’s quite pleased with her observations. There’s something about the way he seems so normal – so _human –_ in worn out running shoes and a rain-stained jacket that completely shatters the many preconceptions she’s had about Oliver Queen. Donna’s just opening her mouth to say something when Felicity tilts her own head in question.

“What exactly _are_ you doing here, Oliver? Not that I don’t want you here. I do want you. I always do,” Her eyes widen. “Not like _that_ want you. Not that you’re not wantable - I - you.” Felicity trails off, her eyes closing for a second as she takes a steadying breath. “You know what I mean,” she grumbles.

And suddenly, Oliver’s attention is back on Felicity, completely oblivious to Donna’s presence in the doorway or Felicity’s cousins hovering just behind her and his expression is worlds away from the smirk he had on when Donna had answered the door.

Instead, his eyes are filled with so much warmth and affection and absolute adoration and it's in that moment that Donna realizes that _this_ is what Oliver Queen in love looks like. His soft affirmation of “I know what you mean,” has Donna’s chest swelling with gratitude because the man in front of her isn’t at all like the many dirtbags before that had used Felicity’s lack of a mental filter as a means of breaking her down. Oliver offers a crooked smile before pulling out his own bag of Big Belly from behind his back.

“Digg told me that you used your loud voice today when we had to stay working ‘till after all the food places closed.”

Felicity huffs, but there’s also a small spark of wonder and amazement in her gaze.

“Well Digg didn’t tell me,” Oliver continues. “Your loud voice carries. Like a lot. Like Mr. Carter from DC Enterprise spilled his coffee all over my desk when he heard, kind of a lot.”

Donna expects Felicity to look a _little bit_ reprimanded because this man is her boss and she had apparently yelled at work, but Felicity just flashes him an exaggerated frown and stands on her tippy toes to peer inside the paper bag.

It’s her scandalized _“_ So it was _you_ who took the last thing of onion rings, you absolute _heathen_ ,” that pulls a full-bodied laugh from Oliver, but there’s a smile on her face that mirrors his own and Donna wonders whether the two realize just how smitten they are with each other.

They stare at each other for a few seconds after that, all small smiles and twinkling eyes, before Oliver finally feels the presence next to him and turns to face Donna.

Felicity jumps.

“Oh yeah! Mom!” Felicity turns to Oliver and tugs him forward, “This is Oliver. He’s my boss and my friend, and my - my.. Oliver.” She shakes her head. “Oliver, this is my mom.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Smoak.” Oliver says, hand held out. She bats it away and pulls him in a hug and Felicity has to bite back a laugh at Oliver’s surprised yelp.

“Please Oliver, call me Donna.”

He nods his head in acknowledgment, a nervous laugh falling from his lips. “Donna.”

“So you’re my Felicity’s boss, are you?” Donna’s voice is a bit stern. She may like Oliver, sure, but Felicity’s still her baby girl and she’s definitely allowed to vet and evaluate the different people in her life.

“Yes, ma’am.” Oliver shifts uncomfortably, never quite having adjusted to the title of CEO. After all, it was Felicity who kept everything running so smoothly. He knew it, she knew it, Digg knew it. Hell, everyone did.

“And she’s your friend.”

Oliver turns to glance at Felicity, and Donna doesn’t miss the way his eyes soften when they land on her.

“She’s my best friend,” he says gently, eyes never leaving the younger blonde.

Donna smiles at that - at the pure innocence and genuine admiration radiating between the two of them. She never really liked tabloid Oliver Queen, but this one - this Oliver Queen who’s overly concerned about whether Felicity locks her doors or eats her daily serving of vegetables - this one that looks at her daughter like she’s the sun at the center of the universe - this Oliver Queen is one she can get behind.

Donna shakes her head.

“Well come on in, you two, there’s wine and cake and Felicity’s favorite board games - ,”

“Oh, that’s alright, I should probably get going. Have a few things to finish at the office,” Oliver starts, suddenly uncomfortable with interrupting a family night. “You guys don’t get to see each other, I don’t want to - ,”

“Nonsense - ,”

“I - ,”

“Oliver Queen, you said my daughter was your best friend?”

“Of course,” he says softly.

“Then come have some cake and a drink or two and please, for the love of God, help us beat Felicity in Monopoly for _once_.”

Oliver smiles, warmth spreading through his chest. He turns to Felicity.

“I don’t want to intrude - ,”

“Oliver, shut up. Come on,” She pauses, a nervous frown falling onto her face as Donna starts ushering them in through the door.  “I mean, only if you want to.”

“I’ll always want to,” Oliver says to Felicity, and he says it so quietly - so gently - that Donna’s certain she’s not meant to hear it.

Soon enough, Oliver’s somehow wrapped up in a strange game and saddled with the knowledge that it is  _definitely_ possible to turn any board game into a drinking game. He doesn’t really know how he feels being annihilated during the game _Sorry_!, or about how one of Felicity’s cousins keeps trying a little too hard to catch his attention, or the fact that he’s pretty sure there’s a mirakuru army forming somewhere in the city and Slade Wilson is probably going to kill him. He doesn’t really know how to feel about a lot of things these days.

But _this_ , all of them sprawled out on the floor around a stack of games, Oliver’s back pressed firmly against the couch and Felicity’s penguin sock-clad foot jabbing into his thigh _because it’s your turn, kiwi man, let ‘er rip_. This, with shy laughs and insistent blue eyes and wine-stained lips pulled into smiles so wide that his cheeks burn - _this_ feels pretty great.

Oliver’s taking the dice in his hand, bringing his closed fists to Felicity’s lips and his  _it’s for good luck, sweetheart, humor me_ is uttered in such a playful and carefree way that it takes Felicity’s breath away. They pause momentarily, eyes locked onto each other’s as the rest of the room falls away, and for a second Oliver’s heart is so full with affection and adoration for the woman in front of him that he has to take a deep breath just to steady himself.  

He wants to say something. He wants to say _everything_.

Thank you.

You saved me.

You’re beautiful.

_I love you._

Instead, he settles on a small grin and a whispered _please._

Felicity just shakes her head, a small giggle falling from her lips as she fulfills his wish. She watches with absolute glee as the dice fly through the air and scatter across the floor - watches with a wide grin and smiling eyes as the little green cubes land perfectly positioned on the board in front of them.

And Oliver?

Oliver just watches her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my doods, let me know what you think pls:).


End file.
